Títeres del Destino
by michifteentitan
Summary: A veces parece que somos guiados por un ser superior para llevar una misión a cabo. Los Jóvenes Titanes y la Liga de la Justicia se verán forzados a trabajar juntos para derrotar a fuerzas malvadas que planean exterminar la vida en la Tierra.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Usualmente esto me calma. Las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. El aire fresco en mi rostro. La luna sobre el horizonte, iluminando en medio de la noche. Este era mi segundo escenario favorito, debajo del amanecer. Pero justo ahora no me sentía de acuerdo con el amanecer.

Desde que derrotamos el comandante Daizo en Tokio, después de derrotar a Cerebro en París; nos habíamos vuelto muy populares. Nos mandaban cartas invitándonos a ferias, inauguraciones, premiaciones; todo el mundo quería ver a los Jóvenes Titanes.

No habíamos tenido oportunidad de descansar más que un par de semanas seguidas en la torre, antes de que tuviéramos que ir a otro sitio. Últimamente me había sentido muy cansado y presionado. Era un ciclo. Sonreír, saludar, discurso. Avión. Repite.

El sentido parecía haberse perdido. Se suponía que debíamos ser héroes. No estrellas de televisión en una gira por todo el mundo. Parecía que ya había estado en cualquier rincón del planeta, sin embargo, no lo había disfrutado. Creo que ninguno de nosotros lo había hecho de verdad. Tampoco había ayudado a nadie. Éramos una simple pantalla.

Unos monos circenses diciéndole al mundo: ''Todo está bien, no tienen de qué preocuparse''. Ocultando la verdad, e impedidos de hacer algo al respecto. Me enfermaba pensar en algo así.

Y no tenía otra opción más que pensarlo. Si se lo contaba a ella, se preocupaba mucho. Trataba de hacerme ver que lo que estábamos haciendo era generar esperanza para la gente del mundo. Para mí la esperanza siempre ha sido indispensable, pero yo pensaba inspirarla de otra manera.

Luchando. Actuando. Haciendo la diferencia. Esa había sido la idea principal, la que fundó a los Jóvenes Titanes, salvar a los débiles e inocentes de aquellos que creían que por tener poder, eran seres superiores a los demás.

Era tiempo de volver al inicio. Reiniciar. Esa idea tenía cuando le dejé en claro al encargado de nuestra gira que todo se había terminado. No le gustó la idea ni un poco. Pero no me importaba, deseaba volver a casa y pelear contra el mal con las personas que se habían vuelto mi familia.

Eso habíamos hecho. Y ahora estábamos aquí, haciendo lo que realmente importaba. Sin embargo algo faltaba. No me sentía completamente satisfecho, me seguía sintiendo frustrado.

De pronto, sentí algo. Ese cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de la nuca que delata la mirada fija de otra persona en ti. Pero no solo eso, _sentí _su presencia. Así como ella podía sentir la mía.

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunté sin volverme. Estaba seguro de que Raven podía verme, sentado en la orilla de la azotea de la torre.

—Solo pasaba por aquí, pensaba meditar un rato— contestó con su frío y monótono tono de siempre. Pude escuchar el susurro de su capa al viento acercándose, probablemente flotando; no escuchaba las suelas de sus zapatos contra el suelo.

—Lo siento, ya me iba de todas maneras- dije, disponiéndome a pararme.

—No está bien, puedo meditar más tarde—se sentó a mi lado. Estuvimos juntos en silencio, observando la luna.

Nuestra conexión me permitía sentir lo que ella sentía. De manera muy leve, seguramente ella podía saber mucho más de mí que yo de ella. Siempre había sido así. Justo ahora podía afirmar que ella quería hablarme de algo, se preguntaba si sería el mejor momento.

Entonces el atisbo de un pensamiento. Un flashazo. Solo una palabra se me vino a la mente. Starfire.

—Está preocupada por mí, ¿no es así?—.

—Algo—contestó la hechicera sin darme detalles.

Volteé a verla, llevaba la capucha puesta, ocultando su rostro de mí. Pero podía ver perfectamente sus ojos. Esos ojos tan hermosos, brillantes como las amatistas, los únicos faroles en la oscuridad de su capa. Sin mirarme continuó hablando, con la vista fija en la luna.

—Ella cree que puedas tener un gran problema, quería que tratara de averiguar de qué se trata. Dice que has estado actuando muy extraño desde que empezó la gira—.

— ¿Ella cree que me volví loco?—.

—Probablemente—.

— ¿Tú también lo crees?—.

—No— volteó hacia mí, y sonrió ligeramente—Yo creo que solo tienes una mala racha—.

—Ojalá sea así. No me gusta nada de esto—ella no respondió, invitándome a continuar— No quiero que me utilicen para aparentar.

—¿Extrañaste mucho patear traseros este último año no es así?—.

—No es solo eso, odié ser un títere.

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato, meditando mis palabras. Después se bajó la capucha, y me miró a los ojos.

—Todos somos títeres, Robin. Es la realidad. Nuestras acciones siempre están dirigidas por alguien más. ¿Dios, el destino, el azar? No lo sé, las oportunidades siempre aparecen frente nuestro, traídas por esa fuerza superior.

—¿Es que no podemos hacer algo diferente? ¿No podemos desafiar al maestro titiritero, tomar el control?

—El control lo tienes tú, tú haces las decisiones. El titiritero te guía hacia tu destino, pero tú decides cuál sea éste.

—Supongo que tienes razón, no lo había visto así.

—Me decepcionas, después de todo; tú fuiste el que me enseño a ver así— sonrió de manera burlona. No pude evitar sonreír también— Ahora vete a dormir, piensas en cosas retorcidas cuando no duermes—.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, con una gracia digna de una bailarina. A pesar de conocerla desde hace años, era la primera vez que lo notaba.

—Raven…— se dio la vuelta—Gracias—.

Me miró de manera extraña, vi en sus ojos reflejados un torbellino de emociones que se fue tan instantáneamente como apareció.

—Buenas noches— y se marchó sin más. Ese último detalle me preocupó un poco, pero la preocupación no duró mucho rato. Me sentía mejor, más aliviado y ligero. Sí, como siempre, Raven tenía razón. Estaba exagerando un poco, me había entrado el pánico al sentirme perdido entre la fama y las luces. Esa sensación de desesperación, desorientado, sin saber que es falso y qué es verdad. Incluso en la más pequeña escala era horrible.

Pero ahora que estaba en casa, y que todo era como antes; no tenía de que preocuparme. Todo estaría bien, era cuestión de dormir y patear traseros con regularidad.

Bostecé, me estiré, me puse de pie y me fui a la cama. A primera hora de la mañana, hablaría con Starfire; y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Eso pensaba yo aquella noche, hace mucho tiempo. Tantos meses que ya he perdido la cuenta. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo realmente equivocado que estaba. Muy equivocado.


	2. Chapter 2

''Jump City casi no posee naturaleza'' pensó la arquera mientras caminaba por las infinitas calles de la ciudad, que parecía formar un laberinto para cualquier turista perdido. Afortunadamente, no había manera de perderse, al menos no para llegar a su destino. Esa enorme T podía verse desde cualquier rincón de Jump City y era cuestión de seguirla.

Ella podía sentir las miradas de otras personas en ella y no los culpaba. No todos los días rondaba por ahí una chica con un arco y un carcaj de flechas, ocultando su gran parte de su rostro con una máscara verde. Quería correr con tal de llegar más rápido pero eso no haría que la gente dejara de mirarla.

Además necesitaba ese tiempo antes de llegar a su destino para repasar lo que le diría al líder de los titanes cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Sonreír y decir: '' ¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas? Solíamos formar un equipo cuando éramos más jóvenes'' sonaba pésimo, necesitaba abrir la conversación de una forma suave y amigable; ya que el favor que estaba a punto de pedirle probablemente le haría pensar que ella era una rata. Una traidora, doble cara, rata abandona barcos hundiéndose.

Y sin embargo, necesitaba que aceptara. Ella no iba a volver a su antiguo hogar ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida. No iba a dejar que _ellos _le dijeran que hacer, que la presionaran a ser alguien que no era, a que no la dejaran disfrutar el hacer lo que ella más amaba.

Servir a otros. Defender los principios de la paz y la justicia. Sonaba ridículo decirlo así, pero era la verdad.

Ensayaba su entrada una y otra vez, descartándolas sin pensarlo. No había manera de decir esto suavemente. Simplemente no la había. Llegaría, se lo diría de frente y esperaría una respuesta. Tomaría cualquier cosa que le ofreciese, aceptaría las consecuencias sin rechistar.

Con esa firme posición en su mente, cruzó la calle. Una explosión, el rechinido de las llantas de un auto fuera de control. Choques. Personas gritando alarmadas. Estuvo a punto de no esquivar un coche que había salido disparado a causa de la explosión y que aterrizó justo donde ella estaba segundos antes.

'' ¿Pero qué…?'' pensó la joven por un instante. Algo malo estaba sucediendo en las calles de aquella enorme ciudad. Algo grande y malo. La visita a los Jóvenes Titanes tendría que esperar. Aunque conociéndolos, probablemente ellos ya estaban ahí.

Subió a los tejados por unas escaleras de emergencia y esperó. Había escuchado que Jump City era un lugar muy peculiar, pero jamás había imaginado que sus villanos también lo fueran. Podía ver a un tipo de piel azul, con traje elegante y sombrero de copa lanzando hechizos ridículos al aire con una varita mágica.

''No sé si Zatanna se sentiría ofendida o se moriría de la risa'' pensó la arquera mientras se sentaba al borde del edificio. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que pronto aparecieron los jóvenes héroes y rodearon al mago azulado.

La batalla se puso más intensa, y Mambo Jambo dejó ver sus mejores trucos reduciendo de cierta manera el poder de los titanes. Artemisa se estaba cansando de observar; además de que la esperar para hablar con Robin la ponía tensa y nerviosa, así que decidió terminar con esa tontería de una vez por todas.

Tomó una de las flechas que liberaban una red de su punta y la colocó en el arco. Apuntó y…disparó. El villano no se esperaba ese golpe y el impactó lo hizo tropezarse y caer.

Mientras luchaba contra la red, logrando únicamente enredarse más y más; Robin lo puso de pie y lo arrestó. Pronto aparecieron los policías municipales y se llevaron al sujeto, que una vez arrebatada la varita no era más que un anciano inofensivo con una horrenda nariz.

Era tiempo de bajar, así que la joven heroína lanzó una flecha con una cuerda atada al edificio de enfrente y bajó columpiándose, haciendo un aterrizaje limpio en el suelo.

Entonces los vio, eran más altos en persona. La chica pelirroja, el mitad robot-mitad humano, el chico verde y la chica de la capa. Y _él. _Por supuesto. Al principio no pareció reconocerla, pero tras un segundo el sonrió, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente con curiosidad y preguntó vacilante:

— ¿Artemisa?—. Ella trató de sonreír, aunque lo único que consiguió fue una extraña mueca.

—Hola extraño, hacía mucho que no te veía—.

El hecho de que Robin estuviera tan feliz de verla, solo logró que su corazón se encogiera. Pero se tragó su orgullo y su remordimiento y avanzó hacia él. El chico maravilla la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Me alegro mucho de verte— dijo él mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Yo también me alegro de verte— contestó ella, siendo sincera y después en un susurro agregó— Necesitamos hablar—.

Al separarse su expresión cambió completamente; la felicidad fue reemplazada por seriedad y exclamó, no solo para ella sino para que lo oyeran los demás:

—Vamos de vuelta a la torre; ahí podremos hablar más a gusto—.

A pesar de ir caminando, el viaje no les tomó más de 10 minutos. Los demás miembros de los jóvenes Titanes la miraban de arriba abajo con abundante curiosidad. Robin parecía ir sumido en sus pensamientos, probablemente la había preocupado lo que le había dicho Artemisa.

La joven arquera siempre había creído que el Monte Justicia era el lugar más genial, moderno y tecnológico del planeta. A pesar de la decoración impersonal, ella se había acostumbrado a sus paredes, sus habitaciones y a su ambiente en sí.

Ahora pensaba que el Monte no era nada comparado con la torre de los Titanes. A pesar de poseer tecnología de punta, computadoras potentes y un sistema de seguridad asombroso, el lugar parecía un edificio de estudiantes.

Tenía esa energía juvenil, de amigos que conviven siempre y disfrutan de su adolescencia juntos. Lo adoraba, si todo salía conforme a su plan, no tendría que salir de ahí jamás.

Se quedó tan embelesada observando el lugar que apenas notó cuando Robin la estaba presentando.

—Chicos, ella es Artemisa. Una vieja amiga—Artemisa volvió en sí y sonrió ligeramente—Artemisa, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo: Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia—.

—Es un placer conocerte, nueva amiga— exclamó Starfire con entusiasmo mientras abrazaba con su acostumbrada fuerza excesiva a la joven arquera, asfixiándola.

—Es…un placer—tardó un segundo en recobrar el aliento una vez que la tamaraniana la soltara— Su casa es asombrosa y tiene una vista increíble.

—Sí, todo el que viene por primera vez dice eso—comentó Chico Bestia y con un codazo en las costillas a Artemisa agregó— Así que… ¿Te gustaría el tour oficial?—.

—En realidad— balbució— Hay algo de lo quería hablar, en especial a ti, Robin—.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Robin, algo preocupado.

—Verás…. —suspiró—El equipo está muy mal. De verdad. Últimamente hemos tenido una racha horrible que parece no tener fin. Nos cuesta mucho trabajo tener éxito en las misiones, discutimos y peleamos. Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia nunca están satisfechos. ¡Es un caos!—.

Artemisa se acercó al gran ventanal que permitía ver el oleaje y el cielo claro y despejado.

—Hace unos días…escuché a Flecha Verde y a los otros hablando acerca de disolver el equipo. Ellos creen que no servimos para nada; y que probablemente seamos más útiles siendo simples…ayudantes.

—Eso es terrible— susurró Robin acercándose a la arquera—Pero aún debe haber algo que se pueda hacer; no creo que todo esté perdido aún.

—No creo que se pueda salvar el equipo. —Artemisa se dio la vuelta y encaró al chico maravilla—Puedo darme cuenta de lo que ocurre: o somos un equipo perfecto o no lo somos. Punto. No creo que toleren nuestras derrotas durante más tiempo.

—Entonces, deben unirse más. Entrar en pánico no logrará nada. Deben demostrarles que están equivocados, ¡pelear hasta conseguir la victoria!—exclamó Robin con ahínco, después agregó suavemente— No pueden darse por vencidos ahora—.

—Yo creo que ya lo hicimos. Traté de decirles lo mismo al principio, pero…creo que están tan hartos de esto que prefieren simplemente acepta lo que venga—Artemisa se dio la vuelta, no podía ver a Robin a la cara mientras decía lo siguiente— No sé para los otros pero para mí…estar con Flecha Verde más de dos horas se transforma en un infierno. De una manera u otra terminamos hablando de mi desempeño, de cómo debería ser más rápida, más ágil, con mejor puntería. Siempre termina comparándome con…—su voz dejó traslucir la amargura y el odio que le daba pronunciar ese nombre—_Speedy._

—Artemisa…

—No pienso soportarlo más— lo interrumpió— A estas alturas no me sorprende que él se fuera. ¿Cómo podría aguantarlo? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de cómo era realmente?—la excitación de su voz fue reemplazada por vacilación— ¿Sabes?...Al principio, pensé que habías perdido la cabeza cuando decidiste renunciar. Pero ahora veo que en realidad, hiciste bien al salir de ese hoyo. Nos mostraste que hay más posibilidades que las de trabajar como ayudante y no necesito una credencial para mostrar que soy una heroína de verdad.

—Robin, sé que sonaré como una doble cara al decirte esto pero, ¿estarías dispuesto a darme una oportunidad para entrar en tu equipo si todo esto se va a al demonio?—Artemisa se quedó con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ella usualmente no era así, pero toda esta situación parecía haberla cambiado.

Sintió la mano enguantada de Robin en su hombro y se obligó a si misma a levantar la mirada.

—Yo no creo que seas una doble cara solo por buscar progresar. Has sufrido bastante ahí, y pienso que sería una buena idea que buscaras expandir tus horizontes. Me siento honrado de que pensaras en nosotros como una oportunidad de crecer. Eres bienvenida, pero no solo tú; también los otros. Me gustaría que…

— ¿Le hiciera llegar el mensaje a los otros? Lo haré. Gracias de verdad; no sabes lo aliviada que me siento de saber que cuento contigo— Artemisa sonrió, más de lo que había hecho desde que llego. Entonces se oyó un pitido; la joven frunció el ceño y buscó en uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño aparato vibrante. —Debo irme; probablemente los demás se estén preguntando donde rayos estoy. ¿No lo mencioné? Ahora tenemos localizadores, no sea que nos vayamos a perder por ahí. Lo lamento.

La arquera se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Robin la detuvo.

— ¡Artemisa! No dejes que ellos te digan que hacer ¿de acuerdo?—exclamó el petirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Seré una rebelde de ahora en adelante, un placer en conocerlos chicos. ¡Hasta pronto!— siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás— ¡Y gracias de nuevo!

Había sido una visita rápida, y todo había salido mejor de lo esperado. Artemisa se sentía mucho mejor, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, y ya no sentía la preocupación que le producía pensar que estaría desamparada si el equipo se disolvía. Robin por su lado, se sentía feliz de haber ayudado a su amiga, sin siquiera imaginar que sus palabras ayudaría a que todo fuese a empeorar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3. **_

Robin se estaba preparando su café cargado como todos los días en la mañana. Era muy temprano, recién había amanecido; por lo tanto se hallaba solo en la cocina.

Le gustaba mucho disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos todas las mañanas en que tenía el cuarto principal entero para él solo. No duraban mucho, puesto que Raven también solía madrugar con frecuencia pero para él eran suficientes.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la visita exprés de Artemisa. Aún se avergonzaba un poco al pensar que él la había aceptado en el equipo sin preguntarles a los demás que pensaban al respecto; como usualmente haría.

Se había dejado llevar por el hecho de que Artemisa era una vieja amiga y que le había gustado mucho reconectar con ella; además de que le gustaría también volver a ver al resto de sus anteriores compañeros de equipo.

Poco después de que la joven arquera se marchó, Robin preguntó a sus compañeros de equipo que les parecía la idea de que ella se uniera, quizás no solo a ella sino los demás miembros de la Justicia Joven (como se hacían llamar).

Todos comentaron que les parecía una buena idea tener más amigos en la Torre, dejar que los Titanes en Jump City se expandieran. Bueno, _casi_ todos. Raven no había dicho ni una palabra mientras los demás hacían planes acerca de cómo tendrían que modificar la Torre para que todos pudieran vivir a gusto allí, de cómo trabajarían en equipo entre otras cosas.

Entonces el petirrojo impuso el silencio y preguntó a la hechicera que era lo que pensaba. Obviamente, la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Después de ese pequeño gran incidente con Terra, ella siempre se mostraba recelosa a confiar en nuevas personas. Esta no sería la excepción.

Chico Bestia ya estaba protestando acerca de su actitud cuando Robin le pidió directamente que le dijera su opinión.

Raven respondió con una pregunta: - ¿Tú confías en ellos?—.

—Sí— respondió el chico maravilla firmemente, a pesar de que se había sorprendido por el cuestionamiento.

— ¿Te harás responsable de cualquier cosa que llegue a suceder?— al ver la mirada incómoda de los Titanes y como Chico Bestia bajaba la mirada al suelo agregó—Lo siento pero debo preguntar—. Era innecesario que explicara el motivo de su desconfianza.

—Sí, Raven ya lo sabes. Puedes confiar en mí, no lo olvides— replicó Robin mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Confiar en ti no es el problema—murmuró Raven como si hablara consigo misma y luego dio su aprobación a regañadientes.

Robin de verdad esperaba que la desconfianza de Raven y su usual actitud taciturna no complicaran la integración de los nuevos miembros al equipo. Lo único que el joven quería es que todos se llevaran bien y que formaran un equipo de verdad. Los nuevos amigos con los viejos.

Aún recordaba su época como respaldo de la Liga de la Justicia. Parecía como si todo hubiese sido ayer –_vaya cliché_ pensó el enmascarado-, sin embargo ya habían pasado 5 años desde que había renunciado a esa vida.

Todo había sucedido, como siempre, por un conflicto que tuvo con Batman. Ya llevaba un año en el equipo, con Aqualad al mando. Ambos habían estado charlando, el joven pupilo de Aquaman se estaba cansando del rol de líder. Tanto él como Robin deseaban que este último tomara su correspondiente lugar como el dirigente de la Justicia Joven.

A Batman, sin embargo; no le agradaba la idea. Parecía haberse acostumbrado a tratar con Aqualad todos los asuntos que involucraran el equipo de los jóvenes héroes, y muy en el fondo; el chico maravilla pensaba que el murciélago consideraba a Aqualad como un mejor líder de lo que él podría ser.

El petirrojo admitía que en ese entonces sus habilidades de liderazgo no eran muy buenas. Se ponía nervioso y tenso fácilmente, y su mente se nublaba muy rápido; además de acostumbrado a trabajar solo; solían haber ocasiones en que dejara a su equipo abandonado, sin ninguna orden que llevar a cabo. Aún en la actualidad, él solía decirse a sí mismo que no era tan buen líder en ese entonces debido a la presión que ejercía Batman en él. _Si claro, _se dijo el joven a sí mismo.

Sus exigencias, su rudeza solían intimidar y frustrar al joven héroe, haciendo que no diera lo mejor de sí algunas veces. Robin solía pensar que esa teoría era cierta, puesto que una vez que se deshizo de Batman y sus miradas frías, se había convertido en un líder bastante bueno, además de modesto claro.

Para probarlo, el líder de la Liga de la Justicia le puso una última prueba. Esa había sido una misión especialmente difícil. Tanto que fue un desastre absoluto; que dejó a Robin bastante molesto consigo mismo.

Mientras consideraba seriamente jamás volver a pedir que le dieran otra oportunidad de liderar; se puso a meditar acerca de lo que la misión había consistido y las circunstancias en que había ocurrido. La misión no había sido solamente difícil; había sido imposible.

Cuando les explicaron en qué consistía la misión en el Monte Justicia; les había parecido como una misión relativamente sencilla. Ellos tenían que llevar un paquete de Ciudad Gótica a Washington. Eran unas 4 horas de viaje de una ciudad a otra.

Un camión llevaría un núcleo de fusión de neutrones construido por Empresas Wayne a un laboratorio científico donde lo integrarían al sistema eléctrico de la Ciudad para crear energía limpia. La misión consistía en ir vigilando dicho núcleo, no perderlo de vista y evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas.

Ya habían tenido una misión así antes, y no había salido especialmente bien al principio. Pero Robin confiaba, quizás demasiado, en que todo saldría bien. Sin embargo, no contaba con que un numeroso y especialmente capaz grupo de ladrones desconocidos aparecieran y decidieran llevarse el núcleo.

Sus apariencias eran extrañas, sin embargo le parecían familiares. Jamás se habían enfrentado a algo así antes, ni siquiera la Liga de la Injusticia representaba una amenaza tan grande como este misterioso grupo. Fueron casi imposibles de derrotar, la batalla duró durante una hora y el equipo fue derrotado después de que se acabaron todas sus fuerzas. Tomaron el camión con el núcleo de fusión, y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Batman había terminado bastante decepcionado y declaró que Robin no estaba listo para ser líder aún, por lo que el mando seguía en las manos de Aqualad. El chico maravilla pasó unas semanas terribles, culpándose de lo ocurrido, frustrado por su fracaso inminente. Pasaba muchas horas al día pensando en el incidente, analizando lo que había ocurrido.

Esos ladrones tan misteriosos no estaban en ninguna de las bases de datos a las que él tenía acceso. Pero no era solo eso lo que le daba mala espina. Con ese tipo de aparato tan poderoso e inestable en sus manos, podrían haber fabricado una bomba nuclear capaz de destruir Washington entera. Sin embargo, desde el día del robo, ellos no habían dado señas de existir.

Además, se suponía que el núcleo era muy importante para el gobierno del país, ya que eso mostraría al mundo los avances en tecnología ecológica en los que se ha estado trabajado en los últimos años. Pero no se había emitido ningún comunicado al respecto y no había nadie buscando a los culpables.

El misterio no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, por lo que decidió investigar profundamente hasta descubrir la verdad. Sin embargo, no se hallaba preparado para lo que descubrió. Una noche, él se hallaba en la Baticueva solo. Batman estaba en una misión con el resto de la Liga de la Justicia; por lo que el equipo tenía una noche libre.

Usualmente se quedaría en el Monte Justicia a pasar un rato con sus amigos; pero esta vez decidió regresar a la Mansión Wayne. Se fue con la excusa de que no se sentía bien y quería descansar en casa un rato. En ese momento no le importaba lo patética y poco creíble que sonara su excusa, solo quería salir de allí.

Se adentró en la Cueva y empezó a investigar en la computadora central. Batman siempre guardaba información acerca de las batallas y misiones; sin embargo no había absolutamente nada de datos acerca de esa misión en particular y mucho menos datos del robo y de los ladrones.

Extrañado y con un mal sabor de boca, Robin siguió investigando, buscando información acerca del núcleo de fusión y los encargados de integrarlo al sistema de energía de Washington. No encontró tampoco nada de información acerca del proyecto.

Y como si no fuera suficiente; llegó la gota que derramaría el vaso, y que confirmaría todas sus sospechas. Robin rastreó las coordenadas de localización del núcleo, y se encontraba justo donde debería estar. En Ciudad Gótica, bajo tierra. En ningún momento se había movido de allí.

No hubo robo. No hubo misión. ¡Todo había sido falso! Pero eso entonces solo dejaba al chico maravilla con una última incógnita: ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que había simulado robar el núcleo de fusión, y por qué lo habían hecho?

_¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurrió? _ Se preguntó el petirrojo.

Antes de poder responder a esa interrogante, Alfred, el mayordomo de la Mansión Wayne, entró de improvisto a la cueva para limpiarla, y descubrió a Robin indagando en la computadora central. Éste observó detenidamente lo que había en la pantalla, y entonces su expresión cambio de sorpresa y confusión a culpa.

El chico maravilla se puso de pie, y se acercó lentamente a Alfred; sin entender que era lo que había cambiado su expresión de aquella manera. El mayordomo tenía la vista fija en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar al ''joven'', como siempre solía llamarlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Robin lo miró fijamente; esperando que Alfred dijera algo. Y lo hizo. Lo único que pronunció el viejo mayordomo fue:

—Le juro, joven Dick; que trate de convencer al Joven Bruce que no era una buena idea. Usted merecía una oportunidad. Esta no era la manera….—. Alfred dejó la frase sin terminar en el aire.

Entonces era cierto. Batman lo había planeado todo, toda la farsa había sido idea suya. Entonces la pieza faltante por fin encajó. La Liga de la Justicia. Por eso los ladrones le habían parecido tan familiares. Esos extraños poderes que usaron para combatirlos se parecían mucho a los poderes de muchos de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Pero todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que no había tenido tiempo de procesar completamente todo lo que habían visto.

Toda esa farsa fue solo para impedir que Robin fuese el líder. Él no pensaba en eso como si fuera una prueba, porque no la había sido. No solo no le habían otorgado la oportunidad de intentar, sino que le hicieron creer que era un inútil y le habían mentido a la cara. Y lo que era peor: Alfred lo sabía.

El que lo había criado desde pequeño, el que lo había cubierto en sus muchas travesuras de niño, el que había sido su confidente. Él lo sabía y no había dicho nada. No lo había impedido.

Robin jamás se había sentido tan traicionado. Todos le habían mentido, lo habían hecho sentirse como un idiota. La ira creció en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Miró al anciano con otros ojos, ya no era su segundo padre, ya no era su amigo; era un extraño.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, el chico maravilla salió corriendo del lugar. Ya no quería estar allí. Ya no quería saber el por qué. No sabía si soportaría esa respuesta, no quería escucharla. Quería alejarse de todos esos sentimientos, de la ira, la vergüenza y la traición, del odio hacia Batman y hacia sí mismo. Quería que todo desapareciera, y lo que más quería era ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para tragarse todos esos sentimientos y hacerlos desaparecer, hacer que dejaran de oprimirle el pecho y que dejasen de impedirle respirar.

Pudo escuchar a Alfred gritar su nombre en la distancia, pero Robin solo lo ignoró. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, y llegó al centro de Ciudad Gótica; sudando y sin aliento.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? ¿Irse, sin nada más que lo traía puesto; dejando a sus amigos y familia atrás? ¿O quedarse dando la cara los que lo habían traicionado, sentir siempre el calor de sus mejillas al recordar la vergüenza que había pasado, recordar que no podía confiar en nadie? Ambos opciones le provocaban nauseas. No podía pensar claramente y lo sabía, necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Esa última sonaba como la mejor opción. Irse, buscar su propio camino, quizás no para siempre pero por un tiempo. Pensar y tranquilizarse, de ser posible mejorar en todos los aspectos en los que tenía fallas y cuando se sintiese listo, volver.

Con la cabeza más fría volvió al Monte Justicia. Aprovechó la oportunidad que le brindaba el hecho de que todos estuvieran en cama para tomar la poca ropa –de civil y uniformes- que tenía en su habitación en el Monte, poco usada ya que casi siempre dormía en la Mansión Wayne.

Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de irse tan sigilosamente como entró. Al parecer Zatanna seguía despierta a esas horas y al escuchar ruidos; había despertado a los otros temiendo que alguien se hubiera infiltrado en el Monte.

Todos parecían confusos de ver al supuestamente enfermo enmascarado de vuelta tan rápido en la base del equipo, y mucho más se confundieron al ver la pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias en la mano.

A pesar de sentirse más tranquilo, Robin no pudo darles explicaciones. No pudo simplemente ver a los ojos a Aqualad y decirle que todo había sido falso. Sacó su audífono del oído, se quitó su artefacto tecnológico que siempre llevaba en su brazo y les dijo que renunciaba.

Todos exclamaron ¡¿Qué?! Al unísono y empezaron a hacerle preguntas. Él no respondió a ninguna y se limitó a decirles:

—Lamento que todo tenga que ser así pero necesito un tiempo solo. Batman se los explicará.

Y se fue sin decir más. Ni siquiera volteó a verlos. Le era físicamente imposible. Se fue a la estación más cercana y tomó un tren a Manhattan. Afortunadamente él siempre ahorraba esa especie de mesada que Bruce le daba para emergencias; y ahora que la necesitaría, se alegraba de no haberla gastado en esas modificaciones que quería hacerle a su motocicleta. De ese dinero vivió durante casi 6 meses, y al final de éstos el dinero se había agotado casi por completo.

Se estaba planteando tomar un trabajo además del de ser héroe solitario y nocturno cuando, atrapando a un ladrón de bancos de segunda; vio un resplandor verde en el cielo.

Dicho resplandor era el responsable de que él estuviera donde estaba en la actualidad. Robin había encontrado un nuevo equipo después de la invasión de esos extraterrestres/ lagartija que andaba detrás de Starfire. Ellos eran ahora su nueva familia.

Y desde ese entonces habían pasado casi 5 años. 5 años de ser un joven titán. Y no un joven titán cualquiera, sino el _ líder_ de los Jóvenes Titanes. Se había demostrado a sí mismo y el mundo lo que valía, y las heridas en su interior habían por fin sanado. Bueno, casi todas. La que involucraba a cierto murciélago enmascarado seguía sangrando; muy de vez en cuando.

Ahora un poco más, después de que había vuelto a ver a Artemisa. Ahora que volvía a recordar a los que habían sido su primera familia. Le ponía incómodo y nervioso el pensar que pasaría si Robin volvía a ver a Batman. Le ponía un freno a esos pensamientos en cuanto se presentaban, pero no podía negar que estaban allí. Rogaba al cielo que no fuera necesario; no quería pensar que fuese un cobarde pero… si podía evitarlo…

La risa de Starfire, junto con la conversación de Chico Bestia y Cyborg lo sacó de su ensueño, ensueño del pasado. Todos estaban muy alegres esa mañana, incluso Raven parecía encontrarse relajada y casi no respondía a Chico Bestia con sus múltiples y divertidos insultos.

Esto era lo que había ganado al salir del equipo, al salir de la Justicia Joven. Y aunque extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, tenía que admitir que en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia él había añorado regresar. No antes, ni ahora, y de ser posible, nunca.

El tranquilo desayuno fue interrumpido por un llamada entrante en la computadora del cuarto común de los Jóvenes Titanes. Robin dejó su taza de café y su plato de waffles recién hechos por Cyborg a un lado; y se dirigió al teclado para contestar y averiguar qué ocurría.

Jamás pensó que se encontraría cara a cara con Batman. Su expresión monótona y fría, golpearon a Robin de sorpresa en el rostro; pero él no dejó que lo notara.

Su voz grave y fría resonó en toda la torre:

—Robin, necesitamos hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Nota: En este universo, el Aqualad de los Jóvenes Titanes no existe. Tomaré en cuenta a Kaldur'ahm como el único Aqualad, los demás titanes no lo conocen. A Garth (Aqualad en los Jóvenes Titanes) lo llamaré por su verdadero nombre. _

Llevaban una hora en la Nave T, sobrevolando el cielo rojizo, de Filadelfia, camino hacia Washington D.C. Hogar del Salón de la Justicia, base de operaciones de los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra: Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.

Sin embargo, los jóvenes titanes no se dirigían hacia allí en ese momento; sino a la antigua sede de la Liga: el Monte Justicia. Robin estaba visiblemente tenso después de recibir una videollamada proveniente de Batman.

_Robin, necesitamos hablar. Hay una situación apremiante que me gustaría que discutiéramos…cara a cara. Te espero esta noche en el Monte Justicia._

Como siempre, el caballero de la noche había sido rápido y poco especifico además de un poco grosero. El joven maravilla no había pronunciado palabra; simplemente había dado media vuelta y se había dirigido a su cuarto para prepararse para su encuentro con el hombre murciélago.

Cuando sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, intervinieron rápidamente.

—No dejaremos que vayas solo, hombre. Si tú vas, nosotros vamos contigo— le había dicho Cyborg.

—Batman dijo que necesitaba hablar _conmigo, _no creo que le agrade que me acompañen. Además no quiero involucrarlos en esto—dijo con tono cansino, mostrando su nulo entusiasmo por asistir a su cita.

—Pero viejo, ¡somos tus amigos! Uno para todos y todos para uno ¿recuerdas?— dijo Chico Bestia con una gran y contagiosa sonrisa.

— Por favor Robin…— rogó Starfire quedamente, mirándolo suplicante con sus enormes y vidriosos ojos verdes. Su mirada preocupada junto con la insistencia de sus compañeros; hicieron que el petirrojo finalmente accediera a que fueran juntos.

Todos ellos tenían la idea de que no sería una larga estadía; así que no empacaron más que lo necesario para un par de días de viaje, a excepción de Chico Bestia que insistió en llevar una abundante cantidad de bocadillos.

—Si llevo suficiente comida, no será necesario detenernos a comer algo si nos da hambre— había sido la lógica del joven verde, que sin importar nada no escuchó de razones.

Robin no se molestó en discutir mucho con él, su mente vagaba en diferentes y lejanos asuntos. Sus amigos estaba realmente preocupados por él, podía deducirlo solo con espiar por el rabillo del ojo la manera en como lo miraban cuando creían que él no estaba observando.

El joven héroe jamás había dado detalles de su separación de Batman, pero sus compañeros sabían que no había sido en buenos términos y que no habían mantenido ningún contacto desde entonces. Ahora de la nada, el oscuro; _e innombrable_ según Chico Bestia; caballero se había comunicado con él, trayendo muchos y no muy gratos recuerdos a la mente del joven.

Durante el viaje había permanecido callado y pensativo, con la mirada saltando de un punto a otro mientras recorrían las ciudades en camino a su destino. Los demás titanes no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra, con temor a molestarlo; el único sonido que se escuchaba de vez en cuando era al cambiante verde mientras masticaba una galleta o consumía una bolsa de papas fritas en tiempo récord.

Después de un par de horas de viaje se hallaron frente al enorme y, al menos para los demás, solemne Monte Justicia. Estaba empezando a oscurecer; ya que, aún cuando la llamada de Batman fue cerca de medio día; habían tardado un buen rato en ponerse en marcha. La nave T no había salido muy bien librada de su último viaje en ella, en el que se habían involucrado en un rescate de personas de una isla con un volcán en erupción. El pobre artefacto había cargado con más de 500 isleños y había sido dañado por la lava hirviente que comenzaba a rodar por los costados del cráter.

Robin observó absorto las luces que parecían haber sido recientemente colocadas en puntos estratégicos alrededor del Monte. Todo lo que ese lugar representaba para los titanes no era lo mismo que representaba para Robin. Para ellos, era un símbolo del heroísmo en su máximo esplendor, para él: su viejo hogar.

Descendieron lentamente en un pequeño espacio despejado al lado del Monte. Salieron de un salto de sus respectivas cabinas y se dieron a sí mismos un momento para admirar el paisaje. El mar, tan tranquilo y, a estas horas, tan oscuro. El bosque que en ese momento los rodeaba; la ciudad no muy lejos de ahí, lo suficiente para solo vislumbrar sus luces titilantes.

Robin respiró profundamente; tratando de tranquilizarse. _Contrólate y deja de ser tan infantil. Puedes con esto _le dijo su orgullo. Se enderezó y caminó hacia la puerta principal del Monte, sus amigos siguiéndole de cerca y entonces lo recordó, seguidamente deteniéndose en seco. _Mierda._

—Amm ¿Por qué nos detenemos?— inquirió Chico Bestia.

—El Monte Justicia cuenta con un sistema de reconocimiento de ADN. —Suspiró— Solo las personas autorizadas a entrar pueden ingresar a través de los portales. Y como ustedes no están en el sistema…— explicó el petirrojo hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz grave pero jovial.

—Entonces, supongo que yo tendré que infiltrarlos— de entre las sombras salió un adolescente de la edad de los Titanes. Piel oscura, cabello claro, ojos azules como el mar; facciones duras y decididas; y una gran sonrisa en el rostro— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Robin. Se te ha echado de menos.

Robin le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó, ambos se dieron la mano. Entonces el enmascarado se dio la vuelta e hizo un además hacia los Titanes.

—Chicos, él es Aqualad, el líder de la Justicia Joven. Aqualad, ellos son mis compañeros: los Jóvenes Titanes. Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven—.

—Es un placer conocerlos— dijo con un tono un tanto formal y solemne— Por favor, llámenme Kaldur. Me complace mucho que nos acompañen, así se hace de esta visita más amena. Por favor, acompáñenme dentro.

Entonces, Kaldur se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Tecleó sobre un pequeño panel camuflado, y la voz robótica y femenina que por tantos años Robin había escuchado; informó que el sistema de seguridad se hallaba temporalmente desactivado. Entonces los 6 jóvenes héroes se transportaron hasta el interior del Monte Justicia.

A pesar de que no era muy grande, para los titanes era asombroso estar en el lugar que una vez fue sede de la Liga de la Justicia. El interior del Monte se parecía en muchos aspectos al de la torre, solo que en espacios un tanto más amplios. Tenían una cocina totalmente equipada, salón con un enorme televisor de pantalla plana, la sala principal con una computadora holográfica que se encontraba más al fondo, y unos pasillos que llevaban hacia los cuartos de los adolescentes que solían vivir allí.

Mientras los titanes se deleitaban mirando cada detalle del lugar, Aqualad; con una mirada perversa tomó a Robin del brazo y lo alejó del grupo.

—Kaldur ¿qué…?— empezó el petirrojo pero el moreno lo mandó callar.

—Estuviste ausente durante mucho tiempo, Robin…— una mueca burlona se formó en sus labios— Es tu turno de pagar— Después rodeó su boca con sus manos, tratando de amplificar el sonido de su voz— ¡Oigan todos, Robin está aquí!

Seguidamente se escuchó un alboroto digno de una manada de ñus, viniendo desde todos lados. La primera en abrazar al chico maravilla fue una chica con piel verde como la de Chico Bestia, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos cafés; una mini falda azul y una blusa blanca marcada con una gran X roja; además de una capa azul increíblemente parecida a la que Raven usaba. Se acercó flotando a toda velocidad y rodeó a Robin con sus brazos.

— ¡Oh Robin! ¡Por fin has llegado, te hemos extrañado muchísimo!— exclamó alegre, su expresión no podía ser más radiante, sus ojos vibraban de la felicidad y parecía que su sonrisa no podía agrandarse más.

Otra voz femenina resonó en la habitación y del suelo se abrió un pequeño portal mágico; lo suficientemente ancho para dejar salir a una delgada joven, de piel clara y magníficos ojos azules. Llevaba un uniforme de maga y unos pulcros guantes blancos cubrían sus delicadas manos.

—Muy bien Megan, mi turno— dijo haciendo a la extraterrestre a un lado y abrazando de igual manera a Robin. De nuevo el joven trató de hablar pero una tercera voz; esta vez masculina, lo interrumpió.

— Vaya, ¿sigues vivo? Llegué a pensar que el maremoto femenino te aplastaría y acabaría contigo— el joven en llegar a la habitación era muy musculoso, con ojos azules que transmitían una fuerza extraordinaria, una dureza inimaginable y la frialdad del acero. Esto último combinaba perfectamente con la S roja que figuraba sobre su camiseta negra, tan negra como su cabello. La chica de cabello rojizo se acercó flotando hacia él y el héroe la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Obviamente ellos eran pareja. Sin embargo la hechicera de cabello negro no se apartó ni un milímetro de Robin, para gran disgusto de cierta princesa tamaraniana.

Artemisa fue la última en acercarse. También portaba una sonrisa, algo forzada; que le preocupó de cierta manera a Robin. Lo saludó pero no dio señales de acercarse, con la excusa de que ya habían tenido su momento de reencuentro antes.

—Muy bien; de acuerdo, chicos, creo que ya fue suficiente. Hora de darle un respiro— Las chicas le dieron un poco de espacio al enmascarado— Todos lo extrañamos pero recuerden que tenemos invitados—.

Después de las presentaciones de Kaldur'ahm, los adolescentes desconocidos obtuvieron nombres. La extraterrestre era llamada señorita Marciana en el campo de batalla, pero para sus amigos era simplemente Megan. El chico musculoso era Superboy o Conner, a él parecía darle igual. Y la hechicera era Zatanna, de una manera u otra.

Una vez calmado el ambiente, todos los jóvenes héroes se sentaron en la sala a conversar; claro que la mayor parte de la conversación se centró en Robin y la Justicia Joven hablando de lo que había ocurrido durante la ausencia del petirrojo.

Llegó un momento en que los Titanes quedaron casi totalmente excluidos de la conversación, de tal manera que los demás no podían escuchar de lo que hablaban y si podían; no les prestaban atención.

— ¿Es idea mía o nos están ignorando?— preguntó Chico bestia, de manera tan casual como si los Titanes estuvieran en una habitación aparte. Raven le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas haciendo que soltara una pequeña exclamación de dolor.

—Robin no ha visto a sus viejos amigos en mucho tiempo— razonó Starfire en voz dulce y baja.

—Es cierto, merece la oportunidad de hablar con ellos; además recuerden que ni siquiera estábamos invitados. Nosotros podemos esperar— dijo Raven en un susurro a sus demás compañeros. Los demás se limitaron a asentir en acuerdo.

Megan revoloteaba de un lado a otro, de la cocina a la sala. Ella, al parecer, se había encargado de preparar la cena para todos; así que charlaba mientras vigilaba cualquier delicia que tenía en el horno evitara quemarse. Una hora más tarde, llamó a todos a la mesa, que fue puesta con la ayuda de la magia de Zatanna.

Robin se veía mucho mejor que horas antes. La preocupación y la severidad habían abandonado su rostro, dejándolo con una expresión relajada y contenta. Cuando se levantaron del sofá, pareció recordar que no había venido solo y les preguntó a sus compañeros como la estaban pasando.

—Estupendo— mintieron los 4. Ellos eran sus amigos, no querían arruinarle la velada haciéndole ver lo ligeramente aburridos e ignorados que se sentían en ese instante.

El banquete de parte de la marciana era imposible de describir con palabras. Ella había cocinado lasaña de pollo, con pan de ajo recién horneado y pie de queso para el postre.

Chico Bestia se dio gracias a sí mismo por haber traído refrigerios para el camino, pues de otra manera se habría ido a la cama casi sin cenar ya que se limitó a comer pan de ajo y llenarse con vasos de limonada.

Starfire tenía la mirada fija en el plato de comida, y consumía lentamente sus alimentos; como si temiera que estuvieran envenenados. Cyborg y Raven, en cambio, comieron simplemente sin hacer gran cosa de comentarios, más que para felicitar a Megan por su talento culinario. La conversación fluía mientras cenaban, hasta que Robin simplemente no pudo esperar más y la desvió hacia temas menos gratos.

— Quería preguntarles chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de dónde está Batman?— preguntó paseando la vista de un adolescente a otro. Se dirigieron unas miradas nerviosas entre ellos, hasta que volvieron a concentrarse en sus platos. Aqualad fue el único en responder su pregunta.

—Él…tenía una misión urgente que atender junto con la Liga de la Justicia. Planeaba decirte que vinieras mañana en la mañana, pero yo le pedí que te dijera que te presentaras hoy. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para charlar sin molestar— dijo él con voz cautelosa y tranquila.

—O ser molestados— farfulló entre dientes Artemisa sin levantar la mirada.

—Entonces ¿tienen alguna idea de qué es lo que…?— pero ya no pudo proseguir al ser interrumpido por la mecánica voz femenina anunciando la llegada de otro miembro del equipo.

No fue necesario adivinar quién era, la veloz e intensa ráfaga de viento que los rodeó habló por sí misma. Un segundo más tarde estaba Chico Flash, con una mano apoyada en la mesa y otra en la rodilla, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Chico Flash! Estás…— empezó Señorita Marciana pero el velocista la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

—Ni lo intentes, preciosa. Estoy muy molesto con todos ustedes. Tuve que rogarle, ¡rogarle! A Flash que me dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y me entero que planearon una fiesta de reencuentro sin mí. Yo también me fui ¿saben? Muchas gracias— y terminó su discurso se cruzándose de brazos y girando sobre sus talones.

—Oh, Wally; lo siento mucho— dijo la marciana acercándose a él flotando— Es que todo fue de improviso, no tuvimos tiempo de avisarte.

— ¡Aja! Claro, gran excusa. No morderé ese anzuelo. Sin embargo ya que veo que terminaron de cenar; dejaré que me pidas disculpas con un gran desayuno mañana en la mañana— dijo Chico Flash, agregando una sonrisa picarona al final.

—Vaya, parece que no has cambiado mucho Wally. Solo llevas 2 minutos aquí y ya estas parloteando sobre comida— comentó Artemisa con su recientemente poco usado tono ácido.

— ¡Oye! Al menos dame algo de crédito, ya quisiera verte correr desde México hasta aquí a tu máxima velocidad y sin bocadillos; solo para encontrarte con que tus amigos comieron sin ti— la arquera abrió la boca para replicar pero Wally la interrumpió de nuevo— En fin, basta de discutir. Es tarde, ya es casi medianoche. Me voy a mi cuarto a dormir, los veo mañana. Dulces sueños— y con un guiño desapareció.

Artemisa suspiró de frustración, mientras Señorita Marciana soltaba una risilla sofocada por la cota intervención de Chico Flash. Habían sido solo por unos instantes; pero los miembros de Justicia Joven sintieron por un momento que volvían en el tiempo. El equipo completo. Solo por unos segundos.

Poco después los jóvenes héroes siguieron el ejemplo del chico pelirrojo y se fueron a dormir. Los titanes durmieron juntos en la habitación que años atrás había servido de segundo cuarto para Robin. Él agradeció que sus compañeros hubieran quitado todos los posters, fotografías y recortes que solía tener colgados en las paredes. Había ciertas cosas (los pósters de sus cantantes femeninas favoritas de rock, por ejemplo) que no quería que los titanes vieran.

Tardaron un rato en acomodarse, ya que su asistencia inesperada hizo que tuvieran que ingeniárselas para dormir 5, donde usualmente cabía uno. Con un montón de mantas y almohadas recolectadas de habitaciones vecinas colocadas en el suelo; los adolescentes finalmente se acostaron a descansar.

Era la primera vez que Robin tenía que dormir con el antifaz puesto en mucho tiempo, y no era precisamente muy cómodo. Empezaba a adormilarse cuando escuchó la suave voz de Chico Bestia.

— ¿Creen que ya se haya quedado dormido?—.

—No estoy segura— respondió Starfire.

— Ese antifaz no me deja ver si…—entonces el joven verde alargó la mano hacia Robin.

El petirrojo se quedó perfectamente quieto, y cuando tenía la mano enguantada del cambiante a unos centímetros del rostro, exclamó con voz bastante clara:

—Por tu bien, más te vale que el antifaz se quede donde está—.

Chico bestia saltó hacia atrás cual resorte mientras daba un chillido de horror; Cyborg se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de contener una carcajada. Robin sonrió.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— cuestionó a sus compañeros.

—Oh no… solo… queríamos…—.

— Comentar que ha sido una velada encantadora—dijo Starfire completando la idea de Chico Bestia.

—Eso espero— dijo Robin, observando detenidamente a sus compañeros— Escuchen, lamento si estuve un poco distraído con los demás hace un rato. Sé que debió ser un poco incómodo para ustedes estar rodeados de desconocidos mientras yo estaba en las nubes—.

—Oh ¡vamos viejo!— intervino Cyborg— Hace mucho tiempo que no veías a tus viejos amigos; merecías ese rato de diversión.

— Cyborg tiene razón, además supongo que conocer gente nueva no está tan mal— agregó Raven en su usual tono monótono. Todos los titanes dirigieron sus mejores sonrisas (o intentos de sonrisas) a Robin.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Ahí estaban sus amigos. Sus mejores amigos; apoyándolo, estando ahí siempre, más ahora que tenía que reencontrarse con su pasado.

La perspectiva de lo que le esperaba en la mañana, ya no se veía tan gris y aterradora. No si ellos estaban ahí. Dejó de lado sus usualmente oscuras reflexiones y les dio las buenas noches a sus compañeros. Se recostó, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y respiró profundamente; saboreando el aire.

Por el momento, todo se encontraba en orden. Por lo menos durante unas cuantas horas. El chico maravilla se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
